Magie noire et tarte à la groseille
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Claudia, huit ans, est enchantée lorsqu'elle peut parler de magie noire. Enchantée, ravie, aux anges. Peut-être trop. Elle pépie, pépie, pépie, et la reine Saraï, d'humeur maussade et enivrée, retient à grand-peine un rugissement de dégoût. Sur la table ronde, la tarte à la groseille déverse son rouge, et les bonnes manières se dissolvent dans le vin...


**Hello ! Me revoilà à quatre heures du matin avec un OS sur ****_The _****_Dragon _****_Prince_**** ! J'adore Claudia, décidément... Elle a huit ans dans ce OS. Ezran n'est pas encore né et donc Saraï est toujours en vie. Et, pour coller au cadre médiéval de la série, j'ai choisi d'utiliser un vocabulaire plus "médiéval" justement... la relecture de mon intégrale de ****_Game _****_of _****_Thrones_**** doit y être pour beaucoup XD (on dira ce qu'on voudra mais la traduction de Jean Sola envoie du pâté de foie gras, elle est tellement belle et immersive !)**

**Je rappelle que "_sublimation_" est le nom que je donne à l'action de la magie noire : arracher une âme pour l'utiliser (le terme était vachement plus classe que "recyclage" , non ?)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Décidément, se dit Claudia, on a bien fait de déplacer les repas dans le salon de l'aile ouest.

Les architectes du château royal de Katolis ayant privilégié la magnificence au confort, la monumentale salle de banquets se trouvait être trop haute, trop longue et trop large tout à la fois. A l'approche de la saison froide, les cinq siècles du château gelaient à pierre fendre malgré le grand âtre du fond de la salle. C'était tout de même désolant, pestait la reine Saraï, que le manoir de Banthère fût encore en rénovation, les contraignant à passer l'hiver dans cette crypte où le moindre chuchotement résonnait comme un cri ! Claudia, quant à elle, s'interrogeait. Peut-être le froid allait-il bien finir par geler la pierre ? Peut-être qu'un jour prochain les voûtes allaient s'écrouler sur leurs têtes ? Peut-être en seraient-ils réduits à danser jusqu'à la fin des temps sur les ruines enneigées de leur ancienne gloire, comme dans la chanson _Jeanne des Vieillepierres... _

Quelques semaines auparavant, lors du souper dans la grande salle déserte, Père avait bien renouvelé sa proposition d'un chauffage central par magie noire pour que les courtisans, les ambassadeurs, les nobles, les diplomates et les officiels cessassent de laisser tomber leur bouchée de la fourchette à force de trembler; mais bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de magie noire, le roi Harrow et la reine Saraï n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

C'en était désespérant.

« - La famille royale, avait soupiré le roi entre deux cuillères de velouté au potiron et aux noix, a la chance de posséder un luxueux manoir pour passer l'hiver. Mais là-dehors, aux portes du château, des centaines de milliers d'autres familles sont transpercées par le gel et n'ont même pas de quoi s'offrir une paillasse pour passer la nuit. Kalengrad, la Butte-aux-Cailles, le Sentier de la Brume, autant de quartiers fangeux mourant de froid au sein même de notre capitale ! Voyez donc cet imprévu comme, comment dire... comme un moment de partage, de fraternité, même comme une communion dans la morsure hivernale ! »

La reine avait secoué la tête avec une mine des plus désolées, que Claudia trouva presque indulgente.

« - Par Xadia, avait souri père en écho, l'on croirait entendre notre chère Opélie. Je veux bien parler au chef des intendants d'ouvrir les portes du château aux plus malheureux d'entre nous, Harrow, mais si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement ces bondieuseries, je me verrai contraint de quitter votre table.

\- Eh bien partez, Viren, puisque mon langage vous est si intolérable ! Retournez donc vous blottir entre vos cinq édredons de velours, vos trois oreillers de soie et vos dix coussins de flanelle !

\- Tu sembles curieusement au fait du linge personnel de notre conseiller, cher époux, s'amusa la reine. Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? »

Sans que Claudia ne comprît pourquoi, le roi se dérida franchement, tandis que père avait ri jaune. Claudia jeta un regard à sa gauche, mais vu la tête de Soren, il n'avait pas compris non plus. De toute manières, il était trop absorbé par son potage pour entendre la conversation.

« - Oui, enfin, Viren n'a pas tout à fait tort, avait repris la reine Saraï une fois son rire calmé. Il est tout de même ridicule de geler à la table du roi, non ? D'ailleurs, Harrow, n'en déplaise à notre amie commune, Dame Justice, que tu vénères avec tant et tant d'égards, une table aussi longue semble aller à l'encontre même de ses principes. »

C'était un jeu étrange qu'ils avaient, tous les deux : pouvoir citer la Justice dans n'importe quelle conversation, à n'importe quelle heure, dans n'importe quel contexte, ce qui donnait lieu à d'intenses joutes verbales où les idéaux le disputaient aux taquineries. Bien qu'il fût très proche d'eux, père ne semblait point impliqué dans leur exercice, puisque chaque occurrence amenait sur ses traits une expression presque blessée que ni le roi ni la reine ne remarquaient jamais; et cette fois, bien sûr, ne fit pas exception :

« - C'est-à-dire ? avait demandé le roi en levant un sourcil.

La reine avait lapé sa coupe de vin avec une lenteur étudiée, puis reposé sur la table en pesant un regard songeur :

\- Le système dont tu rêves, celui où chacun a accès aux mêmes opportunités, et ce, quelque soit le contexte de sa naissance, me semble quelque peu contradictoire avec la forme même de cette interminable table...

Elle avait tapoté le revêtement de cuir, et le son avait longuement résonné dans l'interminable salle. Il n'y avait aucun convive ce soir-là, comme presque tous les soirs, et Claudia aimait à rêver aux fantômes des courtisans, des reines, des nobles et des bannerets, festoyant encore et toujours à l'ombre de la vieille pierre comme si les épidémies, les guerres et les siècles les ayant décimés n'eussent jamais eu lieu...

\- ... où on peut se trouver dans l'inconfort d'un angle ou à la présidence du banquet à l'extrémité, sans la moindre possibilité de changer de place, et selon un protocole parfaitement arbitraire. »

Claudia n'avait pas tout compris -elle avait toujours de la peine à suivre leurs échanges suivant la mention de ladite Dame Justice. Mais père, lui, avait fait un sourire en coin, et le roi, avait eu l'air très pensif -il s'était longuement gratté la barbe.

Et ce soir-là, pour le souper, le grand salon de l'aile ouest -plus proche des cuisines, plus bas de plafond et avec une large cheminée où crépitait joyeusement un feu, se trouvait muni d'une grande nouveauté.

Une grande table ronde trônait au milieu de la salle, d'un cercle si parfait qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer le minutieux travail d'ébéniste à l'origine de cette marqueterie. Une grande étoile à sept branches, chacune garnie d'un des symbole des sept sources de magie, fleurissait au centre. Le Soleil, la Lune, les Etoiles, le Ciel, la Terre, l'Océan et la Quintessence. Même Père avait souri devant la présence du septième symbole, souvent méprisé au profit des six autres.

Courant au bord, une frise finement incrustée d'ivoire permettaient aux dragons d'exécuter de mystérieuses et splendides danses. Chaque écaille était si délicatement réalisée que Claudia, laissant courir ses doigts sur les différentes essences de bois, l'ivoire et le laiton poncés de frais, ne put retenir une exclamation admirative. Elle avait presque l'impression que les fabuleuses bêtes allaient s'arracher de leur frise. Ils allaient crier, déployer leurs ailes puissantes, décoller, s'élancer dans le ciel, rugir et réduire toute l'humanité en cendres.

« - Ainsi, tout le monde, expliqua le roi avant de prendre place, est désormais logé à la même enseigne, le prince comme l'échanson ! »

Claudia remarqua que les échansons ne s'asseyaient point avec eux, pourtant. Et puis, elle trouvait tout de même que son siège à elle était bien moins joli que celui du roi, tout décoré de motifs géométriques enchevêtrés alors que le sien était presque nu; mais en future co-seigneure de la maison Alderyn, mage noire et première ministre, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dommage que Soren soit malade, pensa Claudia en suçotant son dernier escargot au miel. Il aurait adoré.

Pour inaugurer la table ronde, elle avait élu une robe de brocart noire à manches courtes brodées de prune, pour mettre en valeur ses yeux verts. Sur son cœur croassait le corbeau familial des Alderyn, piqué en broche d'argent, et un serpent de laiton s'enroulait autour de son poignet droit.

A sa gauche, le siège vide, exempt comme le sien de toute décoration, semblait déçu comme s'il se faisait une joie d'inaugurer cette belle table. Mais à force de se gaver de beurre en cachette, en allant en voler la nuit aux cuisines... Soren récoltait ce qu'il avait semé, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, cela laissait davantage de côtelettes d'agneau pour elle et le prince Callum : juteuses, fondantes et embaumant les herbes de Provence : elle n'allait tout de même point se priver pour cette andouille, si ?

« - Harrow, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, disait père assis à sa droite, cette crise ne peut pas se résoudre par votre seule intervention, sans l'aval de la noblesse militaire. Reine Saraï, aussi souffrante soit-elle, votre sœur Amaya ne peut pas rester sourde à l'insubordination croissante, voire à la mutinerie qui gangrène petit à petit nos armées. Ho, pardon...

\- Les mutineries se résolveront bien assez sans les oreilles de ma sœur, Viren, feulait la reine, dont le surcot cramoisi brodé de lions rehaussait les accents indignés de sa voix. Les quinze lieutenants sous son commandement la connaissent assez pour comprendre qu'ils ont tout intérêt à regagner la confiance des soldats avant son retour de convalescence la semaine prochaine, s'ils ne veulent pas s'attirer de sérieux ennuis. Et c'est un euphémisme.

\- Saraï, ma chérie, admets que si ta sœur n'avait pas foncé tête baissée dans la bataille, elle n'aurait perdu ni le quart de ses effectifs, ni la confiance d'un autre quart, ni l'usage temporaire de trois côtes, ce qui lui aurait coûté la vie sans l'intervention de son rouquin de premier lieutenant ! Et si tu penses qu'une semaine de repos suffira à ta sœur pour s'en remettre, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes lourdement ! »

La discussion était enflammée, mais elle ne parvenait à Claudia que de loin, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Elle n'écoutait point ce que racontaient les adultes. Elle préférait songer au roman qu'elle était en train de lire, pleins de mariages arrangés entre nobles et d'assassinats de couloirs. "Le héros, récapitulait-elle en sauçant son assiette en argent avec un morceau de pain, "pour rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, est forcé d'épouser la mère du mari de sa sœur, qui se trouve être le roi." Donc il serait le beau-père de sa sœur, et en quelque sorte, le grand-père de son neveu.

De toutes manières, guilleret comme il semblait être, et au vu du nombre de pages restantes, le héros allait probablement mettre fin à ses jours avant les noces… d'autant plus désespérant qu'il ignorait tout de la conspiration visant à assassiner le roi instigateur de cette union qui le faisait tant larmoyer. Restait à imaginer la réaction des autres personnages, que les auteurs avaient généralement tendance à passer sous silence...

« - Papa, j'ai mal au ventre. »

Claudia pivota sur sa chaise. La conversation cessa. Soren se tenait tant bien que mal devant la porte. Il portait sa chemise de nuit, et son teint était pâle, presque vert. Il tremblait quelque peu sur ses jambes. En plus, vu que le changement de salle était une surprise, il avait probablement erré un long moment dans les couloirs avant de les retrouver, sans compter son déplorable sens de l'orientation... Père reposa le verre de vin qu'il était en train de boire, se leva de son siège et inclina la tête :

« - Veuillez m'excuser. »

Le roi fit un signe de la main, puis père se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, son sceptre elfique tintant contre le tapis, et entraîna Soren dans les couloirs.

Claudia suivit son frère du regard, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Lui qui était incapable de rester tranquillement assis sur une chaise, garder le lit était pour lui une véritable torture. Père en était toujours réduit à l'endormir avec des sorts, le lait de pavot ne suffisant pas tellement il lui restait d'énergie à dépenser malgré la fièvre. Sublimez Soren, avait coutume de répéter père d'un ton exaspéré, et nous chaufferions le château et la capitale pendant toute la saison froide. Cependant, au vu de la pâleur de son frère, le proverbe ne semblait hélas point d'actualité …

« - Ahem. »

Le roi se racla la gorge. Claudia ne s'était même pas aperçue que la discussion avait cessé d'un coup, ne laissant que les cliquetis des couverts en argent et le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée pour résonner entre les tapisseries ornant les murs de pierre.

« - Alors, Claudia ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau, aujourd'hui ?

\- Ton père t'a montré plein de nouveaux tours fabuleux ? ronronna la reine.

Claudia sentit son visage s'éclairer d'un seul coup :

\- Oh oui, plein ! s'écria-t-elle. Par exemple, ce matin, il m'a interrogée sur les sorts de guérison des effets de l'aconit.

\- Tiens donc ? Il n'a donc point que des mauvaises idées, remarqua la reine en portant à sa bouche un morceau dégoulinant de jus. Au moins, tu seras en mesure de réagir s'il s'avère que ces côtelettes d'agneau sont empoisonnées. »

Claudia n'osa point répondre qu'elle aussi eût elle aussi sur le dallage à s'étouffer dans sa propre bile puisque les côtelettes étaient toutes issues du même plat. Cependant, comme il eût été discourtois de contredire la reine, elle jugea plus prudent de renchérir :

« - Hm-hm, c'est ce que père m'a expliqué. Il m'a fait apprendre tout le chapitre consacré aux empoisonnements dans _Des sorts, des potions et onguents de guérison. »_

La reine semblait impressionnée. Cela changeait tellement de l'habitude (elle ne lui adressait pas la parole), que Claudia oublia d'être étonnée et se rengorgea devant les compliments du roi :

« - C'est vrai ? Mais ce livre compte au moins cinquante pages par chapitre !

\- Ah, parce que tu t'y connais en livre sur les empoisonnements, toi ? intervint la reine, dubitative.

\- Hum... eh bien, Claudia n'est pas la seule à fureter dans les bibliothèques, chère amie. »

Installé face à elle, le prince Callum la couva avec de grands yeux. Il en pleurait presque d'admiration. Il était toujours fascinant d'observer à quel point il était mignon quand il la regardait ainsi. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Il balbutiait souvent quand il lui adressait la parole, avec parfois un charmant rougissement au niveau des pommettes.

« - Et… finit-il par articuler, et tu-tu... tu as vraiment appris tout ça par cœur ? »

Claudia s'en voulut presque d'avoir à briser ses rêves, mais il eût été indigne d'une mage de mentir à un membre de la famille royale. Elle se retourna brièvement, pour vérifier que père n'était point dans le couloir. Il serait furieux, s'il entendait ce qu'elle leur chuchota entre ses mains en cornet :

« - Père ne doit rien savoir. »

Ils acquiescèrent gravement, et se penchèrent au-dessus des plats garnissant la table ronde pour mieux l'entendre. Elle leur faisait confiance. Elle savait que cette famille royale-là n'avait rien à voir avec celle des romans : ils ne trahiraient jamais un secret, pas même à leur plus proche ami.

« - Mais en fait, j'ai écrit ce que je ne retenais pas sur ma feuille et j'ai versé de la poudre hallucino-sélène dessus. »

Dans le halo des chandeliers, les ombres rehaussèrent leurs traits interdits, figés dans la chair, les faisant ressembler à des masques de tragédie tarque surgis d'avant l'Exil. Qu'ils fussent dignes de confiance était une bonne chose, mais qu'ils fussent à ce point ignorants en matière d'alchimie était au contraire inquiétant… cela étant dit, comme elle l'avait lu dans _Chuchotements au palais de Wizyma, _"L'on ne va point crier sur les toits ce dont on a compris goutte."

« - De la… de la _quoi _? balbutia le roi.

\- C'est du résidu de corne d'elfe de Sombre-lune, leur expliqua-t-elle, mêlé à de la cériline d'imperatur avec une goutte de mon sang pour que la magie m'obéisse personnellement. »

Elle avait eu beau articuler autant que lui permettait le chuchotement, la famille royale semblait toujours aussi troublée. Les masques s'étaient figés dans la pierre. Elle agrémenta donc son propos d'un éclaircissement supplémentaire :

« - C'est une poudre utilisée par les elfes pour se camoufler et se fondre dans le décor jusqu'à ce que celui dont le sang a été mêlé à la poudre décide de dissiper le sortilège. Comme la lune d'où ils tirent leur pouvoir est elle-même une illusion, il n'est rien de surprenant à ce que leur corps soit également source d'illusions, si ?

\- Oui, marmonna le roi. Moui, oui, c'est logique, oui.

\- Mais enfin, bafouilla Callum, toujours en chuchotant, euh, c'est, eh bien, de la magie noire, non ? »

Ses six printemps flottaient dans un surcot bleu, mais parler de magie noire lui donnait déjà l'air désapprobateur. Bien que ses habits fussent, comme tous les membres de la cour, taillés à sa mesure, le prince Callum semblait sans cesse incommodé, se tordait les mains, regardait ses pieds en-dedans, et bafouillait même quand on lui demandait quel jour on était. Il n'était guère à l'aise que face à un carnet à dessins, d'où il tirait des prodiges pour son âge, et une pochette spécialement cousue à cette intention pendait en permanence à sa ceinture. L'idée venait de père, Claudia en était absolument certaine : les mages noirs avaient un système similaire pour leurs ingrédients de première nécessité. Claudia appréciait Callum, alors elle décida que ce n'était point la peine de l'incommoder davantage en lui répétant à quel point il avait tort de mépriser ainsi son domaine d'études.

« - Non, le reprit sa mère, bien sûr que non. Si j'ai bien saisi, ce sont les elfes de Xadia qui ont mis au point cet onguent.

\- Cette poudre.

La remarque avait fusé sans préavis. Six yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers elle, Claudia se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

\- Cette poudre, se reprit-elle, votre majesté. »

Sur un sourire indulgent de la reine, Claudia picora un morceau de viande dans son assiette, rapidement car père pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre, puis elle poursuivit toujours avec un air de conspiratrice ainsi que dans les romans :

« - Une pincée de cette poudre et une formule elfique ont rendu mon écriture invisible, avec la formule _Mystica Nihilis_, jusqu'à ce que je décide de dissiper le sort et papa n'a vu que du feu. »

Cette fois, ce fut la reine qui afficha une mine réprobatrice. Claudia connaissait bien ce visage, la reine l'arborait souvent quand père suggérait "des solutions créatives" aux problèmes … et le roi, s'il ne suivait pas toujours ses avis, prenait invariablement sa défense.

« - A ce que je vois, gronda la reine, ton père n'a pas omis de t'enseigner les arcanes du mensonge et des solutions de facilité. »

Claudia, désarmée devant tant de franchise, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de protester, mais ce fut le roi qui la prit de vitesse :

« - Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un petit contrôle de connaissances, Saraï. Rien qui mette en péril la proverbiale, que dis-je, l'exemplaire, la légendaire droiture des membres sa maison. »

Ce disant, il arborait un tel aplomb que la reine rendit les armes aussitôt, en pouffant car elle ne comptait point la mauvaise foi parmi ses défauts :

« - Et ensuite ? enchaîna le roi Harrow, en attrapant un morceau de pain dans la corbeille. Je suppose que ce test n'a pas pris toute la journée ? »

Claudia ne se sentit plus de joie.

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle parlait d'alchimie ou de magie noire, les autres demoiselles de la cour ou les adultes (et tout particulièrement la Haute Prélate Opélie) dissimulaient par un sourire poli leur ennui ou leur dégoût, voire baillaient ou détournaient le sujet de la conversation. D'une façon plus générale, ils évitaient désormais de lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'en souffrait pas outre mesure. Père, Soren, Callum et ses chers livres remplaçaient aisément leur amitié. Mais cette fois, c'était le roi en personne qui l'interrogeait, et mieux encore, il ne semblait point poliment révulsé ! Père allait être tellement fier !

« - Ho, non ! s'écria-t-elle en oubliant de couvrir son gazouillis. Comme j'ai réussi le test sur les sorts de guérison, père a continué la leçon sur les causes exactes de mort par pendaison. Nous avions déjà étudié la théorie, et nous sommes donc passés à la pratique. »

Comme le roi se figea sur son siège et que la reine manqua d'avaler sa gorgée de vin de travers, Claudia comprit que sa formulation n'avait point été des plus heureuses.

« - C'est quoi, la pendaison ? demanda Callum d'une petite voix.

\- Rien, rien, s'empressa le roi. Rien du tout. Tiens, reprends un peu d'eau.

\- Mais, euh ... ça fait quoi exactement ? Ça fait dormir ? Un-un peu comme, du lait de pavot ?

\- Veux-tu passer au dessert, Callum ? »

Claudia fixa Callum, bouche bée. Les échansons virevoltèrent autour de la table ronde, rapportant aux cuisines assiettes et plats salis, remplissant les gobelets de vin tandis que les restes de côtelettes d'agneau (donnés aux pauvres et aux indigents) laissaient place à une grande dariole aux groseilles rouges posée au centre de l'étoile à sept branches. Callum jetait à Claudia des regards à la dérobée, pendant que le roi et la reine, tout en s'attribuant de généreuses portions, avaient bifurqué la conversation sur l'alphabétisation des campagnes reculées.

Cela était-il bien possible ? Il y avait donc des gens de ce côté-ci de la Brêche qui ne savaient point ce qu'était la mort ? Les elfes de Xadia ne faisant pas partie de l'équation, ces monstres sanguinaires l'infligeaient à tour de bras sans avoir à la subir eux-mêmes avant plusieurs siècles. Un bébé, passe encore, mais un humain de six ans… et un prince, qui plus est !

Revenue de son étonnement, Claudia s'aperçut qu'une part de dariole garnissait la petite assiette posée devant elle. Elle en mâchouilla pensivement quelques bouchées. Non, c'était impossible. Callum connaissait les contes de fées, il connaissait le sort du loup qui avait mangé le petit chaperon rouge, il connaissait le sort de la méchante reine au miroir qui avait assassiné la princesse et il connaissait le sort de l'elfe à la Barbe Bleue. Et puis, surtout, il savait ce qu'était la magie noire, pour tout le dégoût qu'il en pût tirer, il savait donc de quoi il retournait… seul le terme "_pendaison_" avait pour lui un sens obscur.

Ne souhaitant point s'attirer l'attention et les foudres de la reine, Claudia picora quelques bouchées de dariole (au demeurant savoureuses) pour donner le change, en tapotant doucement du pied contre les chevilles de Callum. Il sursauta au contact de l'escafinion sous la table ronde, regarda de tous côtés comme s'il avait entendu un spectre lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il fut immédiatement rassuré en voyant Claudia lui sourire. C'était comme dans les romans, une véritable conspiration. Elle n'était point Claudia, elle était une espionne chargée de transmettre une information vitale et secrète à un haut dignitaire, elle était un corbeau comme sur l'emblème de sa maison, elle était un oisillon murmurant des secrets d'Etat aux oreilles des grands de ce monde.

Elle retira donc sa serviette de table -tissu aux couleurs de Katolis, rouge et or à motifs géométriques, de sur ses genoux, et entreprit de la nouer comme père lui avait enseigné la semaine précédente.

« - Le comte de Bièvres m'a fait savoir que son dernier état des lieux était plus qu'alarmant, disait le roi. Malgré les lois mises en place, la plupart des paysans préfèrent garder leurs enfants à travailler aux champs tandis les précepteurs mandatés se tournent les pouces dans des salles vides.

\- Hélas, rien d'étonnant à cela, répondait Saraï en se tranchant une part de dariole. L'hiver arrive. Il leur semble plus raisonnable d'amasser du blé et de fouler le raisin tant que dure la belle saison, d'autant que celui-ci s'annonce particulièrement rude. Rien qu'à Duren, la famine s'éternise depuis six ans déjà...

\- Certes, mais d'un autre côté, ce sont les enfants, et par extension, l'avenir même de Katolis, qui pâtissent du manquement aux lois, et il ne saurait y avoir de justice là où…

\- … là où le mendiant, coupa Saraï en singeant son mari, ne se soumet point aux mêmes lois que le comte, et ce en dépit de l'ascendance, des faits d'armes ou de la richesse. Tu te répètes, mon cher.

\- Si bien que parfois, je me surprends à penser que peut-être, pour augmenter le produit des récoltes et ainsi équilibrer la balance, il est probable qu' il existerait éventuellement quelques solutions créatives...

\- N'y pense même pas, feula la reine, et cesse de parler ainsi, on croirait entendre Viren. Par ailleurs, si tu t'avises de lui en toucher un seul mot… Claudia, que fais-tu, au juste ? »

Claudia sursauta, releva la tête de son ouvrage -que l'épaisseur et la coupe de la serviette rendait plus ardu qu'elle ne l'avait supposé au départ, et servit son regard le plus innocemment câlin.

« - Je vous demande pardon, votre Majesté ?

\- Ne me prends point pour une sotte, répondit-elle. Que fais-tu avec cette serviette ? »

Tant de sévérité se dégageait de son visage et de sa voix que Claudia sentit son corps comme victime d'un sort de paralysie. L'espionne était repérée.

Desserrer les doigts, tordre le poignet, mouvoir ses coudes et reposer ses mains sur ses genoux… tout cela lui fit l'effet de soulever des enclumes. Callum s'était inopinément absorbé dans la contemplation des dragons ornant la table ronde, tandis que le roi s'abîmait dans son reflet distordu par l'argent de la carafe à vin.

Elle ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là que les sièges de père et de Soren l'encadraient. Il n'y avait personne pour les occuper. Claudia baissa le nez dans son assiette, où les restes de dariole aux groseilles rouges formaient des boyaux sortant d'un corps en décomposition; et elle ne bougea plus, immobile ainsi qu'un gisant.

« - Réponds-moi, enfin, reprit la reine d'une voix plus douce. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Comme Claudia ne répondait point, la reine poussa un soupir consterné et jeta un regard circulaire autour de la table. Claudia entendit le vin couler de nouveau dans le gobelet. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le roi tendre le bras et refermer les doigts sur l'objet du délit, elle ouvrit la bouche, avança son bras pour l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Le roi manipulait déjà le tissu rouge plié et tordu maladroitement, et le tournait entre ses doigts … Claudia baissa de nouveau la tête et se tordit les mains. Elle se serait fouettée pour son imprudence. Et devant le roi Harrow, qui plus est ! Oh, père allait être furieux... elle n'osait imaginer sa peine quand il aurait eu vent du désastre. L'opprobre jetée sur la maison Alderyn jusqu'à la dernière génération...

Claudia crut donc à un nouveau sort d'illusion -bien qu'elle ne connût pas de sort concernant uniquement les facultés auditives, lorsque lui parvint un rire moqueur :

« - Franchement, Saraï, est-ce pour un simple nœud coulant dans une serviette que tu te mets dans cet état ? »

Claudia releva la tête et se demanda un bref instant si le sort d'illusion du matin n'avait pas des répercussions incontrôlées. Un sourire désabusé tordait les lèvres de la reine, et plus incroyable encore, elle secouait la tête :

« - Non, tu as raison, c'est… c'est ridicule. C'est le vin, je crois… il est trop lourd. »

Elle se frotta longuement le visage de la main, redressa son port de tête, s'ébroua, puis elle inhala une grande bouffée d'air.

« - Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour l'interruption, Claudia, sourit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Voudrais-tu bien continuer de nous expliquer ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ? Et à nous tous, j'entends bien. Inutile de faire tant de mystères. »

Décidément, il y avait eu un dysfonctionnement dans le sort. Cela n'était point possible autrement. Claudia ferma les yeux, les poings, et murmura la formule de dissipation de l'illusion "_Rotsputza selene dissipendio."_

Lorsqu'elle releva les paupières, rien n'était changé. La dariole trônait toujours toujours à demi-coupée au centre de la table ronde, et exhibait ses organes dévastés par la pelle à gâteau. La reine frottait ses mains l'une dans l'autre, le visage empreint d'une profonde sollicitude. Le roi s'était même penché quelque peu en avant sur la table ronde, comme ils l'avaient tous fait un peu plus tôt… Callum, quant à lui, avait repris son attitude habituelle et la regardait de nouveau comme sculpture magnifique qu'on a peur d'abîmer. Claudia ouvrit la bouche, mais le roi la devança et lui rendit la serviette nouée :

« - Merci, sire, sourit-elle timidement.

Elle dénoua le carré de tissu, puis entreprit de nouveau de faire un nœud coulant de type jugulaire :

« - Eh bien, la pendaison consiste à suspendre une victime par une partie du corps, généralement le cou. Entraîné par son propre poids, le corps tombe d'un seul coup, mais la cause exacte du décès varie selon le type de nœud... »

Le sourire remontait aux lèvres de Claudia alors que son exposé se poursuivait. La langue tirée, elle s'appliquait toujours sur la serviette, tentant de se remémorer les gestes de père :

« - Par exemple, dans un des cas, la mort survient par l'arrachement _sec !_

Ce disant, elle tira brusquement sur les extrémités du tissu, et son sourire ferma le poing pour illustrer son propos, peut-être un peu trop fort car Callum sursauta.

\- … de l'extrémité de la moelle épinière. Ainsi, le cerveau n'est plus en mesure de commander le battement du cœur ou la respiration, et la mort du sujet survient de manière presque instantanée. »

Emportés par l'enthousiasme de Claudia, les termes gagnèrent en précision, les phrases s'emballaient, et ses mains s'agitaient en tous sens comme des ailes alors que son sourire s'élargissait :

« - Au regard la magie noire, pépilla-t-elle, cette pendaison ne présente que fort peu de difficultés comparée à la pendaison dite incomplète, car l'essence s'échappe du corps à un instant précis. Certes, il faut savoir le saisir, mais il est bien plus délimité que pour le rat chatouilleur ou la poulie intestinale, où l'agonie peut durer plusieurs heures. Et hélas, exhala-t-elle en un soupir qu'elle espérait suffisamment gracieux pour leurs Majestés, aucun mage noir n'est capable de maintenir sa concentration aussi longtemps. Pas même père, j'en ai bien peur. »

Face à elle, la chair se mua de nouveau en pierre, semblant ne faire qu'une avec les siècles du château. Les halos des chandeliers posés sur la table ronde, encadrant la dariole sanguinolante, magnifièrent une nouvelle fois le tableau. Allons bon, quel impair avait-elle encore pu commettre, cette fois-ci ? Peut-être une noble n'était-elle point supposée douter de l'habileté des seigneurs ses parents en public ? Elle jeta un regard anxieux à la chaise vide à sa droite, puis vers la porte du corridor derrière elle, et se mordit la lèvre.

Seigneurs ! Elle se souvenait des séances du Haut Conseil, d'où père ne sortait que fort tard, bien après la tombée de la nuit, où les membres débattaient de la répression à adopter face aux réfractaires aux lois contre la torture. Bien qu'elle fût abolie depuis voilà deux générations de têtes couronnées, il restait toujours des imbéciles, généralement des baronnets dont les terres étaient éloignées de la capitale, pour contourner le décret royal.

"Une politique de répression trop forte ne nous distinguera pas des bourreaux ou des criminels que nous voulons châtier, ou pis encore, des elfes de Xadia !" soupirait père en se laissant tomber sur le divan de leurs quartiers, d'un ton irrité et las -celui qu'il utilisait en réprimandant Soren. "Harrow et moi-même nous tuons à le chanter sur tous les tons, mais la Grande Prélate -que les elfes l'emportent, et les délégués des provinces restent sourds à nos incitations, et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Pour le maintien des traditions locales et le respect dû à l'autorité ! Certes, la peine de mort reste indispensable, profitable à la communauté, et encore davantage si l'on considère la sublimation par magie noire, mais c'est la loi royale qu'ils passent outre par leur zèle… "

"Mais papa, toi, tu contredis pourtant tout le temps le roi, non ?"

"Euh... Il se fait tard, Claudia, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ?"

Il eût été regrettable, se dit Claudia, d'égarer la famille royale dans des digressions si basses, si sordides, si sujettes à controverses, alors qu'ils prenaient si gracieusement la peine de l'écouter. Ils étaient si courtois, si gentils, si aimables, mais ils restaient avant tout des têtes couronnées, qui portaient le poids d'un royaume sur leurs épaules; ils n'avaient point de temps à perdre.

Elle se racla la gorge comme le faisait père, redressa son dos, et reprit le fil de son exposé devant les statues de chair :

« - Père a ensuite rappelé les quelques sorts prenant leurs sources dans les cadavres de pendus. Ils sont variés, bien sûr, mais comme j'ai été sage, père a décidé de commencer par le plus spectaculaire : l'appel d'ombres stranguleuses ... »

Spectaculaire, oh, le mot était bien faible. C'avait été grandiose, magnifique, _fabuleux_. Claudia en était encore toute retournée, et contint à peine un tremblement de sa main. Il était en effet fascinant d'observer l'incroyable diversité des sorts permis par un seul modus operandi. Les ombres stranguleuses, par exemple, étaient convoquées par la formule _Tniartser taorht, mściwy cień _assortie aux cendres du corps et à une bougie modelée de cire d'oreille de dragon et de sang de phœnix lunaire. Il s'agissait d'une émanation de rancœur, cherchant à infliger aux victimes désignées par le mage le même trépas que celui l'ayant frappé. Et encore, ce n'était que le plus spectaculaire des sorts permis par ce modus operandi. Ah, il y en avait d'autres, tellement d'autres qui lui restaient encore à apprendre...

Alors que père préparait les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation du sort, dispersés sur les rayonnages du bon vieux laboratoire, Claudia, assise les jambes ballottant au-dessus du sol, l'avait interrogée en bonne lectrice d'histoires de fantômes :

"-Mais n'est-il pas indispensable d'user d'un objet personnel de la victime, comme un mouchoir ou une dague ? Comme pour un appât ?"

"- C'est conseillé seulement."

Père avait ensuite reniflé de mépris :

"Hélas, les nonnes ou moinillons s'étant allègrement servi, comme à leur habitude ô combien charitable, dans les effets personnels des malheureux, nous devrons nous en passer pour cette fois-ci."

Il entretenait une véritable aversion à l'endroit des religieux, mais Claudia se demandait si la cause en était davantage un mépris tout scientifique ou plus simplement les nombreux conflits qui, dans la salle du Haut Conseil, l'opposaient à la Grande Prélate Opélie. Elle n'osa pas, cependant, formuler la question à haute voix, d'autant que ce que préparait père était bien plus intéressant.

"-Et il est également primordial de connaître les circonstances exactes du décès du sublimé." expliquait-il dans la valse des bocaux entrechoqués. "S'il s'agit d'un suicide, l'ombre, faute de cible à abattre, se retournera contre le mage… " Père avait ménagé un silence dramatique comme il savait si bien les faire, et Claudia avait retenu son souffle. "...dont la survie n'est hélas point garantie."

Bien sûr, père n'avait désigné qu'un rat pour victime du sort, puisqu'il était impossible de convoquer une ombre stranguleuse sans lui donner de cible à abattre. Cependant, la somptuosité du spectacle avait largement compensé le ridicule de la victime.

Père alluma la bougie d'un claquement de doigts, saupoudra une pincée des cendres sur la petite flamme qui prit une teinte violacée. Les cendres, acheminées spécialement depuis la morgue de Kalengrad, reposaient dans une soucoupe. "_Tniartser taorht, mściwy cień" _dit Père, les yeux violacés par la sublimation, puis il souffla sur la bougie en direction des cendres.

En surgit alors, sous les yeux d'une Claudia émerveillée, une masse obscure où l'on discernait ici une épaule, là une main. Elle était toute en veloutes de fumées noires. Dans les chansons et les romans, les spectres flottaient. Mais les pieds du spectre -ou ce qui ressemblait à des pieds, étaient fermement campés sur les dalles du laboratoire, comme si le fantôme voulait désespérément s'ancrer dans le monde qui avait été autrefois le sien... Ses membres se mouvaient dans un silence de tombeau, à peine recouverts d'un lambeau de peau si fin qu'il tombait en poussière. Et ses miasmes dansaient dans l'air avec la grâce propre à la magie noire...

Le spectre ouvrit sur eux deux plaies violettes, aveugles. Elles émettaient une faible lueur dans les ténèbres. La fumée charbonneuse était trop indistincte pour qu'on y discernât un visage. Cependant il parut à Claudia que ces deux abîmes étaient hantés par une infinie tristesse ...

Il n'y avait point de visage, point de cheveux, point de voix. Seule la marque d'une corde toute aussi violette ornait son cou, gravée dans un simulacre de chair brumeux. Qui la lui avait serrée autour de l'artère, qui avait noué le morceau de chanvre, qui avait abaissé le levier, quel crime avait commis le malheureux pour mériter ce châtiment et pourquoi l'avait-il commis ? Mille interrogations se pressaient dans la bouche de Claudia, mais sa fascination l'empêcha d'en toucher un seul mot...

Lorsqu'il avança la main vers le rat qui couinait pitoyablement dans sa cage, de la fumée se détacha par volutes de son bras. Claudia s'était attendue à des miasmes puants de décomposition, mais fort curieusement, la créature ne dégageait aucune odeur. La créature ne dégageait rien, excepté de la fascination sans le moindre un soupçon d'appréhension parce qu'une mage noire n'a jamais peur. L'ombre s'empara de la boule de fourrure grise -sa main était décharnée et les ongles longs, et les deux néants brillèrent d'un éclat étrange lorsque les doigts se resserrèrent autour de la chose couinante…

Ces plaies violettes béantes qu'on pouvait à peine apparenter à des yeux, Claudia ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Ils étaient par trop désespérés, trop anéantis, trop magnifiques pour que ce linceul les recouvrît. Oh non, ils étaient magiques...

Claudia picora de la dariole aux groseilles dans son assiette, et voyant autour d'elle les statues funéraires de la famille royale la fixer d'un œil attentif, elle jabota :

« - Nous avons donc usé des cendres d'un corps, bien entendu mort par pendaison, et puis père a allumé une bougie...

\- Hé-là, attends une minute, la coupa soudainement le roi en soulevant les mains comme pour maîtriser un animal sauvage. »

Ce disant, il plaqua la main sur la bouche de la reine dont les traits, Claudia ne s'en apercevait qu'à cet instant, étaient visiblement outrés. Le visage quelque peu empourpré semblait presque sur le point de rugir. Il laissa passer quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, puis la reine dégagea sa main d'une petite tape assortie d'un sourire dont Claudia ne sut dire s'il était joueur ou amer.

« - Claudia, reprit-il, tu parles bien d'un corps de rat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, non, répondit-elle. Des cendres d'un corps humain, que nous avons reçu de la morgue de Kalengrad. Le malheureux a été retrouvé dans un taudis des faubourgs, victime sans doute d'un règlement de comptes entre malfrats, ou alors d'une dette impayée, ou d'une sombre histoire de famille ou encore mieux, d'amour. À moins que ...

\- Callum, dit la reine, il se fait tard. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher.

\- Mais, maman, je-je n'ai pas fini mon dessert ...

\- Bon, très bien, mais dépêche-toi. »

Claudia remplit d'eau son gobelet en argent, où le corbeau familial des Alderyn déployait ses ailes, et se mit à le siroter paisiblement dans le silence le plus complet. Même le tintement de l'argenterie ne chantait plus.

Ah, non, rectifia-t-elle, le prince Callum avait bougé, il s'était quelque peu recroquevillé sur son siège, mais ses adorables yeux verts étaient toujours encloués sur elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonnât le malheureux à cette note fort peu réjouissante de morgue et des plus fangeux quartiers de la capitale, trop vulgaires pour mériter l'attention d'un prince. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait tant de détails sur la magie noire et il convenait de ne point le dégoûter de cette passion :

« - D'ailleurs, gazouilla Claudia, je n'ai encore qu'une connaissance théorique de la pendaison. Il serait véritablement passionnant de voir comment se passe la chose, de la voir avec mes propres yeux… Il suffirait de prendre un criminel ou un elfe, et je suis certaine que tout sera alors bien plus clair ! Lumineux, même; ne pensez-vous pas, vos majestés ? »

Elle n'entendit pas leurs réponses, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire courtois qui traversa leurs traits ou les regards inquiets que jetait Saraï au petit Callum. Ses yeux allèrent regarder au-delà, bien au-delà des gisants, et se perdirent quelque part entre les tapisseries du salon de l'aile ouest, les gibets de Kalengrad et un néant enchanteur. Du bout de leurs cordes, les pendus s'agitaient au-dessus de l'abîme. Leurs membres se convulsaient de joie, ils dansaient une gigue à la gloire de la sublimation et des trésors de connaissances, de culture, de science, de poésie, de Savoir que recelait le moindre pore de leur peau desséchée, pour qui savait les déchiffrer …

« - Je suis de retour... »

Claudia cligna ses yeux verts telle un hibou, pivota sur son siège et sentit son visage s'éclairer. Père avançait à grands pas, sa canne elfique tintant sur les tapis du salon. Il avait changé de vêtements, passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour paraître présentable -il était coutumier du geste en sortant à l'aube du laboratoire ou de son bureau, où il s'écroulait de fatigue plus souvent que dans sa chambre. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque l'énergie de Soren, même malade et fiévreux, tenait presque du dragon. D'ailleurs, la magie noire n'était sûrement pas étrangère à la présence soudaine de père... Mais motus en présence de la famille royale. Claudia s'écarta légèrement pour laisser père tirer son siège, mais il se figea à son tour en voyant la famille royale statufiée.

« - Hum… Ai-je manqué quelque chose de capital ? »

Dans un admirable ensemble, les sculptures royales s'étaient toutes tournés vers le nouveau venu, pour ne plus bouger. Père lui-même avait suspendu son geste. Claudia eut un œil inquiet vers son visage, mais elle fut rassurée en devant les regards perplexes que père jetait alternativement à elle-même, au roi ou à la reine… et même au prince Callum, qui avait plongé le nez dans sa part de dariole aux groseilles dès l'entrée de Père. Père impressionnait beaucoup Callum.

Non, en fait, il le terrifiait.

Les articulations des statues de pierre à l'effigie du couple royal semblèrent s'animer lorsque la reine Saraï articula du bout des lèvres :

« - Non, rien. Rien du tout. »

_Poil au cou_, eût chuchoté Soren, et Claudia retint une puissante envie de rire en balançant frénétiquement ses jambes dans le vide. Non, non, non, il fallait qu'elle se calme. L'euphorie la rendait par trop nerveuse, et son père mourrait de honte si elle venait à pouffer devant le roi. Il allait être si fier en apprenant l'exposé qu'elle venait de faire à la famille royale...

Saraï, elle, serra les doigts autour de son gobelet d'argent orné d'une face de lionne et lappa son vin.

Père adressa un nouveau regard perplexe au roi Harrow, qui n'eut rien d'autre à répondre qu'une profonde inspiration visiblement adressée à la carafe à vin. Il tira sa chaise, s'y assit, sembla de demander s'il pouvait attaquer son assiette sans faire d'entorse au protocole. Cependant les statues royales semblaient bien loin de l'étiquette, et Claudia commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur un sort de paralysie lancé par un quelconque mage elfe aux intentions régicides quand le roi se racla la gorge et s'enquit :

« - Donc, j'espère que Soren se porte mieux ?

\- Comme un charme, répondit père en attaquant à son tour sa part de dariole. Il a vomi quatre fois et la fièvre a encore augmenté.

\- D'où le changement de chemise, je suppose ? railla la reine alors que la vaisselle en argent reprenait son cliquetis. Jolie soie, au passage. Le noir, l'anthracite, la broche violette, les broderies dorées, non, vraiment, c'est nouveau, frais, vivifiant, d'une audace !

\- Merci, votre majesté, répondit Père en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme s'il n'eût pas compris la saillie. En ce qui concerne Soren, j'ai pu lui faire avaler un verre d'eau et un autre de lait de pavot… tout ce qu'on peut faire à présent, c'est attendre. Mais il est inutile de vous inquiéter, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression qu'affichaient Claudia et le roi. Une indigestion, même fiévreuse, ne dure jamais plus de deux jours, et la clé du garde-manger est désormais sous bonne garde. »

Tout en parlant, il avait déjà achevé sa part de dariole. Les rares aliments qu'il absorbait disparaissaient toujours extrêmement vite. Le temps lui était précieux, en tant que premier ministre, quitte à jeûner, et seul Soren parvenait à surpasser sa rapidité à l'assiette .

« - Eh b-bien, lâcha la reine d'une voix balbutiante après deux nouveaux verres de vin dont quelques gouttes vinrent souiller la table ronde -Claudia ne s'en apercevait qu'à l'instant mais sa peau devenait de plus en plus rose, entre celui qui-qui dégueule du beurre toute la nuit et celle qui débagoule des obscénités tout le souper, v-vos enfants sont déci-décidément des _putréfacteurs_ en p-puissance ! »

Le roi jeta à son épouse un regard de travers, Callum baissa de nouveau la tête et le visage de père se crispa comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron, cru avec la peau; et ses serres agrippèrent sa coupe de vin si fort qu'elles se mirent à blanchir.

Le tintement de la vaisselle avait à nouveau cessé et les gisants avaient repris leur place autour de la table ronde. A la différence que celui de la reine Saraï de Katolis, de la maison des Lovencaster, protectrice de la Redanie, commandante suprême des armées, tordait ses lèvres en un sourire narquois, et il semblait presque ronronner... Le roi s'enfonça les pouces dans ses yeux avec un soupir consterné, puis fit signe aux échansons de rapporter la carafe de vin en cuisine.

Claudia entendait la botte de père marteler sous la table ronde, la table toute neuve de Dame Justice, la table ronde vouée à l'équité et à l'égalité, où tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, le prince comme l'échanson, et les yeux de Claudia s'embuèrent.

Les _putréfacteurs_, la honte suprême de l'humanité, les fruits pourris de la magie noire.

Elle baissa la tête en direction de ses genoux, ses mains se tordirent en faisant tinter à son poignet le bracelet d'argent, celui en forme de serpent voleur d'âme, celui qu'elle avait choisi avec tant de soin pour cette belle table ronde.

Toute la joie que lui avait procuré le récit de son apprentissage était retombée telle un soufflé au plomb.

Pour que la reine les gratifiât, elle, Père et son frère, d'une pareille insulte, elle devait encore avoir fait n'importe quoi. Après s'être promis de se comporter en grande seigneure, de se montrer digne de son nom d'Alderyn, d'imiter les nobles façons et l'énergie de son père, voilà que la menaçait l'humiliation de se mettre à pleurnicher à la table du roi ! Elle faisait toujours n'importe quoi, invariablement, et pis encore, elle ne trouvait rien à répondre pour défendre Soren. Sa famille (le sobriquet de _putréfieur_ désignant les mages noirs de jadis à l'origine des putréfacteurs) venait de se faire insulter et elle n'était même pas capable de le défendre.

Idiote. Imbécile, se morigéna-t-elle. Imbécile, nigaude !

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire, votre Majesté, sourit père tant bien que mal, mais être l'héritier d'un haut seigneur et un incorrigible gourmand n'empêche pas mon fils de rester irrémédiablement humain, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses… surtout ses faiblesses si je dois rester honnête. Et ce, siffla-t-il, contrairement à d'autres. »

Ce disant, il bondit de son siège (ce dernier racla de mécontentement), leva la main; cela ne dura qu'une seconde, qu'un chuchotement, mais Claudia crut bel et bien percevoir les mots "_Mystica Nihilis_" , père claqua des doigts, et l'ultime part de dariole disparut de la table ronde, comme si elle n'eût jamais existé. Lancé à toute volée, le contenu d'un verre lui éclaboussa le visage, les cheveux et la barbe taillée.

« - V-votre Seigneurie a du vin sur s-son auguste f-face, l'avertit la reine avec un grand sourire.

Le roi éclata de rire et père, rassis à la table, s'essuyant le visage de sa serviette de table, grogna :

\- Comme je le disais : votre gourmandise vous rend… inhumaine, votre majesté. Une véritable lionne.

\- Alors là, admets que tu l'avais cherché, chaton, ricana le roi.

\- Le chaton te prierait de te taire, cher époux, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coup de-de griffe sur le nez.

La reine fit signe, l'échanson accourut et remplit sa coupe de vin :

\- Tu sais que je tuerais pour l'amour d'une dariolle aux groseilles. Ça ne vaut pas les tartes à la confiture, mais tout-tout de même. »

Le souper s'acheva au milieu du tintinnabulement de l'argenterie, des quolibets et des plaisanteries, et l'on eût tôt fait d'oublier les vomis, les pendus, les ombres stranguleuses et surtout les putréfacteurs. Ils restèrent bien à l'abri derrière les yeux embués de Claudia. Le sujet épineux de la colonelle Amaya ne revint pas hanter les conversations, et de "_Codex à pattes_" à "_Perroquet protocole_" en passant par "_Deus_ _Lex Machina_", la reine rivalisa d'imagination avec père pour trouver de vilains surnoms à la Grande Prélate Opélie. Les murs du salon de l'aile ouest répercutaient si bien les rires qu'on les eût crus capables de s'élever haut, très haut, jusqu'aux fantômes des rois disparus, jusqu'à l'énergie primitive du ciel et des étoiles...

Quand Claudia se fourra au lit ce-soir-là, près d'un Soren assommé par le lait de pavot, (elle prit garde d'éviter la bassine posée près de du lit de son frère), elle eut la surprise de découvrir, soigneusement enveloppée dans une serviette de table, une part de dariole posée sur sa table de chevet. En tout point similaire à celle qui avait disparu de la table ronde.

A la lueur de sa chandelle, Claudia l'examina, la palpa, la toucha, la renifla, la goûta, la picora, la mangea : belle et bien réelle. La poudre hallucino-sélène ne laissait aucun goût … Mais la dariole, elle, malgré l'huile, le lait, le sucre, la cannelle, la groseille, emplit sa bouche d'amertume et de sel.

Cette nuit-là ses songes se peuplèrent d'ombres spectrales et de putréfacteurs couronnés.

Ils sentaient tous la groseille.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce OS est terminé ! **

**Pour le coup des putréfacteurs, je sais qu'ils n'existent pas dans l'univers de TDP (je suis dans un mood _The Witcher_ en ce moment). En fait, je m'étais dit qu'il manquait quelque chose pour justifier le dégoût généralisé envers la magie noire qu'éprouvent non seulement les elfes, mais aussi la quasi-totalité des humains. Certes, les questions éthiques et morales qu'elle soulève sont épineuses mais cela ne mérite pas une telle défiance... J'ai pris donc la liberté de faire un peu de world-building. Voilà un passage que j'ai essayé d'intégrer dans le OS, mais impossible de le caser dans la narration. J'espère qu'il vous intéressera plus tout seul ! :)**

_Les putréfacteurs alimentaient désormais les légendes et les contes de fées, mais leur existence passée, et les ravages qui s'en étaient suivis étaient une plaie encore vive dans les esprits. _

_Ils étaient issus des expérimentations hasardeuses des premiers mages noirs, qu'on appelle donc "putréfieurs" , des siècles avant _The Dragon Prince_. Après l'Exil, les humains ayant jusque-là toujours bénéficié de la magie primitive des elfes, une existence sans magie leur était tout simplement inconcevable (un peu comme si nous on était coupés de pétrole, d'électricité et de charbon du jour au lendemain), et la magie noire se développa à grande vitesse... à trop grande vitesse dans le cas des putréfacteurs._

_Ces anthropophages d'apparence humanoïde, griffes, crocs et oreilles pointues en plus, portaient une odeur insoutenable dégagée par leurs vomissures, sang, mucus et sécrétions diverses. Mais ils ne se contentaient pas de puer : les miasmes incolores émanant des traces de leur passage empêchait l'herbe de pousser, les poumons de se remplir d'air, et l'essence de se maintenir. Quiconque respirait trop longtemps ces vapeurs s'asphyxiait, puis se relevait inévitablement après des heures d'agonies en un nouveau putréfacteur et grossissait l'armée … _

_Des années d'efforts furent nécessaires aux humains, guerriers, mages ou soldats, pour éradiquer la gangrène, et ce au prix de millions de victimes civiles étrangères aux arts de la guerre. Ce fut avec autant de réticences que les humains consentirent à piétiner leur fierté et quémandèrent de l'aide aux elfes de Xadia, arguant que la menace finirait par se presser à leurs portes si elle n'était pas éliminée. Cependant les elfes, bien que responsables de la chute des humains, jugèrent indigne de se mêler à leurs pécadilles, et laissèrent s'additionner les milliers de victimes. Tout juste acceptèrent-ils du bout des lèvres, de leur fournir vingt-quatre Pierres Primitives (dont celle que possède Callum dans _The Dragon Prince_)._

_L'armée de putréfacteurs fut finalement éradiquée au prix de centaines de milliers de victimes. Mais les mages noirs qui en étaient à l'origine furent conspués, humiliés, lynchés, torturés, livrés à la fureur de la foule: non seulement pour les millions de morts qui tachaient leurs mains de "faiseurs de putréfacteurs", leurs mains de putréfieurs, mais également pour avoir piétiné la fierté de l'humanité en la forçant à supplier les elfes._

_Même si les putréfieurs sont tous morts depuis des siècles, leurs noms bannis des livres d'histoires, leurs sépultures profanées, et que les mages noirs maîtrisent désormais suffisamment leur pouvoir pour sauver des millions de vies (et notamment éradiquer la peste); les involontaires ravages des putréfieurs planent toujours dans l'esprit de l'humanité, près de cinq cents ans plus tard..._

_Qualifier un mage noir de putréfieur, c'est presser une plaie vieille de cinq siècles, toujours vive, douloureuse, brûlante, purulante... d'autant plus si le mage en question a le malheur d'avoir des enfants. Ne dit-on pas des putréfacteurs qu'ils sont les fruits pourris de la magie noire ?_

_Traiter un mage noir de putréfieur dans le monde de _The Dragon Prince_, qui se passe pourtant des siècles après l'Exil, ce serait l'équivalent de traiter un allemand de nazi. _

**Et puis pareil, j'ai peur d'avoir fait de l'OOC avec Viren. C'est le genre à déclarer traîtres à l'humanité tous ceux qui disent _chocolatine _au lieu de _pain au chocolat, _donc même si la série le montre parfois mondain, je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu se maîtriser comme ça. Disons qu'il a passé la nuit à torturer des petits animaux dans son donjon secret pour se calmer. **

**D'ailleurs la petite pique à ses vêtements : dommage qu'il n'en change JAMAIS de toute la série, que ce soit habits de tous les jours, pour rencontrer les rois de la Pentarchie ou pour partir en mission suicide... Donc je lui ai changé ses fringues, mais juste assez pour que Saraï puisse se foutre de lui sur le sempiternel noir-gris-violet-or.**

**Et je ne sais pas quelle attitude il aurait eue vis-à-vis de la torture... D'un côté il peut être très empathique, sincèrement et profondément touché par la souffrance des autres (il tente tout de même de mourir trois fois pour sauver les rois, les reines et les peuples de la Pentarchie, et c'est même sa principale motivation dans la série). **

**Mais de l'autre côté, l'usage de la magie noire lui a fait perdre un peu de morale et il a sacrément pris son pied en torturant Runaan (certes c'était un elfe et l'assassin d'Harrow mais tout de même). **

**Balancez-moi vos idées sur le sujet :)**

**Quant à Saraï... oui, elle est imbuvable dans ce OS. Elle a vraiment quelque chose de Cersei Lannister... soit dans la série son exact opposée XD**  
**Mais c'est pas sa faute, sa sœur est dans le coma, normal d'être facilement irritable/bourrée. Même si je n'aime pas du tout ce personnage, elle n'allait tout de même pas s'acharner sur cette pauvre Claudia sans être considérablement sur les nerfs. Que dame Justice lui pardonne d'avoir allègrement craché sur sa table ronde en abusant de son statut de reine.**

**Quant à Harrow, je viens de me rendre compte que j'en ai fait une serpillière. Que sa majesté ait pitié de moi, mais je ne lui pardonne toujours pas ses décisions totalement absurdes, entre condamner 50 000 personnes à mourir de faim, foncer tête baissée dans une mission suicide en entraînant deux souverains avec lui, (d'où t'envoies des ROIS pour une mission-suicide, sérieux ?!)... ou encore son suicide non-assumé qui a coûté la vie à une bonne poignée de soldats.**

**Une review = Un câlin à Claudia.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Madou.**


End file.
